


Crash and burn

by Remember_Ember



Series: one shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, so many feelz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remember_Ember/pseuds/Remember_Ember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crash and burn. It was their catch phrase, their signature line. Sam would come back from a hard day and Jess would bring him cookies and they would smile at each other and Sam would be like;</p>
<p>"What would I do without you?"</p>
<p>"Crash and burn"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash and burn

**Crash an** **d burn. It was their catch phrase, their signature line. Sam would come back from a hard day and Jess would bring him cookies and they would smile at each other and Sam would be like;**

**"What would I do without you?"**

**"Crash and burn"**

 

~What would I do without you~

 

Sam was nervous. It was their first date. He hoped he wouldn't mess up, but he didn't have any instruction on how. It's not like he's ever been on a real date before.

They had met a couple months back, Brady had introduced them when he got back from his trip or break or whatever. She had been a little shy at first, but the two got along well. And eventually, Sam got enough courage to ask her out to the movies. Cliché, yes. But, she agreed.

Sam nervously walked up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Just a moment!" He heard Jess call from somewhere inside. When she opens the door she's wearing a white sun dress, her long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall at sunset. She smiled.

"Sam! Your here! Just let me grab my purse and we'll go, okay?" She says before turning around and grabbing her purse from behind the door.

When she comes out, she grabs Sam's arm and drags him to the car, barely giving him time to be a gentleman.

 

~Crash and Burn~

 

After their movie, the couple went to a spit just outside of town and sat on the hood of the car, talking about nothing and everything.

Then Jess sat up suddenly, eyes wide, "I almost forgot!" She says before reaching into her purse and pulling out a bag.

After closer inspection Sam noticed it was a bag full of chocolate chip cookies. They smile at each other while each taking one and munching on them.

"What would I do with out you?" Sam asks jokingly,

"Crash and burn"

 

~What would I do without you~

 

It was May second and Jess was busy. She was rushing all over her house trying to get things ready for when her boyfriend got there. The timer on the oven beeped, and she rushed to the kitchen.

She took out the cake she had made and admired it. Something's missing, she thought before remembering the icing still had to be put on.

She frantically goes around the kitchen before finding the yellow and white icing bins behind the batter bowl.

She iced the cake as best as she could and then used some white icing to write on it. She stepped back to admire her work. Then the doorbell rang.

Sam!

She ran to open the door. When she opens the door she's ecstatic to show him her work that had taken so long.

~ Crash and Burn ~

Sam reached the door of Jess ' house and knocked. So similar to the day he had picked her up for their first date.

When Jess opened the door, she had a very proud and excited smile on her face.

"Sammy! Your here! Come on, come on! I made you something" She says while practically dragging him through the door. She dragged him down the hall and, outside the kitchen, she asked him to close his eyes. Once that was done she slowly led him in to the kitchen.

"You can open your eyes now Sammy!" She says. When Sam opens his eyes , he looks down to see a slightly crooked cake with bright yellow icing that was sliding off the right side. Jess' strong handwriting, reading 'Happy Birthday Sammy' decorated the centre of it.

He stared down at the cake and couldn't believe it. Jess had made him a birthday cake. He hadn't ever had one. The life he had left, well, caked were hard to come by. It was usually a birthday cookie from his big brother.

He couldn't say how this made him feel. He didn't have the words to tell Jess how much this meant to him.

He pulled Jess towards him and kisses her cheek lightly.

"What would I do without you?" He asks, smiling broadly at Jess.

"Crash and burn"

~What would I do without you~

It was Jess' idea, to move in together. So, Sam went searching. He looked around for a nice, but not expensive, apartment. It took him a while, but he found one.

It had two bedrooms, which to start, one would be Jess’ and the other Sam’s. They weren’t ready to sleep in the same room just yet. But when they were the extra room would be a quest bedroom. It also had a kitchen/dinning room area and a living room area. He figured it was a good deal too.

After Sam bought it, he moved in right away, so that when Jess went away for an all girls weekend with her friends, he could move her stuff over. He got help from Jess ‘ dad for just tat reason 2 weeks after he had bought the apartment.

They got everything set up. Almost exactly like her room at home.

The day Jess was to come back, Sam went and picked her up, on the way back He told her to put a blind fold on.

“What are you planning Sam?” she said laughing as she tied the scarf around her eyes.

By the time they got to the complex, and Sam had carefully yet excitedly led Jess to their apartment, he had driven himself into a frantic worry. What if it’s not good enough? What if it’s bad? What if she doesn’t like it, she deserves so much better than what I have to offer...

He was pulled from his thoughts by a small gasp if surprise from Jess.

“Oh Sammy... it’s the best.” She said smiling.

“What?”

“It’s the best home ever Sammy. Thank you.”

But – but, you like it? Your not disappointed?”

“Of course not Sam! This is the best house I have or will ever have.” Jess says, she then leans up and kisses Sam’s lips before slipping her hand into his, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stood like that for a while before Sam holds Jess to his chest protectively and rests his she ad in top of hers.

“What would I do without you?” he whispered into her hair.

“Crash and burn” she replies just as quiet into his chest, snuggling closer.

~What would I do without you~

Sam was having a bad day. He didn't have time to get his morning coffee that day and Jess had been off early to the animal shelter where she volunteered at.

At school, he had an unexpected quiz and an assignment that he had forgotten to finish due that day. He got picked on because of his height again and just couldn't seem to ignore their comments like normal.

So when he got back home, he finished his homework and then curled up on their bed, waiting for Jess to get home.

~Crash and Burn~

When Jess came back, she went straight to their room after not finding Sam in the kitchen at the table.

"Sammy?" She says from the doorway. "Are you okay?" She says as she sits on the edge of the bed.

Sam started to cry. Just little sniffles, but it was enough for Jess to notice. When she did, she pulled his head into her lap and started to stroke his hair lightly.

"Was it those jerks again Sam? Don't listen to them. Your special. Your my special Sammy. Don't let their words bring you down." She whispered to him. She continued to talk comforting words to Sam until he calmed down.

Then they just sat there for a while, before Jess shifted and said,

"Hey Sam? I brought you some cookies" She says before reaching into her bag that was sitting next to her.

"Chocolate chip?" Sam asks jokingly,

"Yeah Sam. Chocolate chip cookies." They smile at each other and eat their cookies.

After a while, Sam reaches up to grab another and Jess kisses him.

"What would I do without you?" Sam asks.

"Crash and burn"

~What would I do without you~

Sam was nervous.

He was shopping.

In a ring shop. 

For a ring 

He was shopping in a ring shop for a ring for Jess. And he was nervous. Anxious.

He had gotten his soon to be Father in law’s blessings g in the marriage and some homemade cookies from Mrs. Moore too... he just wasn’t sure if Jess was ready to take that step yet. He hoped he wouldn’t scare her off.

As he paid for the ring he got her, he started thinking of how he was going to propose.

“Jessica Moore, will you marry me?”

No... it was too cliché. It just wasn’t them.

“Marry me Jess?”

Nah, to up front.

Sam continue d to go through all the proposal questions he knew and then started trying to male up some on his own.

But nothing seemed to really fit. Nothing was the just right he was looking for. Finally,  Sam just got to anxious about it, and tell only thing he could think if to say was:

“Jess Moore, what would I do without you?”

He planned to do it after his job interview on Monday. He would take her to lunch, claim as celebration, and propose to her.

What Sam didn’t know, was that his brother was going to make an unexpected visit that night, and everything would change.

 

~What would I do without you~

 

It was a sunny day. It was too bright and happy. It was too beautiful. The world should be dark and grey, mourning the loss of such a pure and beautiful woman.

It was her funeral.

Sam was the only one left, staring at the fresh dirt that had been laid upon her grave. He felt tears come to his eyes.

He stared at the stone, praying this was all a horrid nightmare.

Just another nightmare.

But it wasn’t,  was it?

Because nothing would go right for him, would it?

Sam felt a pressure in the back of his throat as he slowly slid to his knees in front of her stone.

He pulled a deep blue box out of his pocket and opened it, staring down at the white gold band that held a simple garnet gem. He lifted the small ring out of its little holder and cradled it in his huge palm.

It was the ring he had been going to give her. It was the ring she would now never see, never wear.

He felt the tears fall and he sobbed.

He looked up to the sky and choked out

“What will I do without you?”

Crash and burn.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides*  
> I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
